1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a FOUP (front-opening unified pod) auto-loading structure and, more particularly, to a FOUP auto-loading structure, which is suitable for use in the load port of a wafer manufacturing equipment to automatically close/open the cover of a FOUP.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Current wafer process puts wafers in a unified pod such that the purity of the small inner of the unified pod is well controlled. Because the purity of the small inner of the unified pod is well controlled, the purity of the external cleanroom is less critical. This saves much clean expenditure on the wafer manufacturing equipment. However, external dust or human body dust may be carried in the manufacturing equipment when opening the cover of the unified pod manually, so as to bring about contamination to wafers.